


Again

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Grooming, M/M, Rape, Training, child porn, dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: Somehow, it got worse.





	Again

“Morning, Elyon.”

Leon blinked awake slowly, looking up at the middle aged man with a kindly face. The face belonged to a battle-worn general, a kind mentor, a favourite uncle- not someone who made child pornography.

Damien pet Leon on the head condescendingly, and the boy flinched and tensed but didn’t move. He knew better.

“How are you doing this morning?” he asked gently, like the answer mattered, like any of it mattered. His fingers traced down from Leon’s hair down the spine on his naked back down to the cleft of his ass.

Leon winced and dropped his head as Damien checked for injuries.

“Come on, Elyon,” he said when he was satisfied. “Time to be a star again,” he said with a wicked smirk and a wink.

Leon wanted to strangle him.

The room had too many fucking spotlights, too many people hidden in the shadows behind cameras and various angles. The set was just a fucking warehouse floor. Funnily enough, it seemed that the people who watched child porn were mostly interested in violence and fucking, much less any kind of half-assed storyline. Really, who would have thought it.

“Hold still now, boy,” Damien said smoothly as he pulled out some red rope and looked at Leon with an analytical eye. It still didn’t quite manage to mask the look of predatory lust as he went about binding Leon with the red ropes.

Leon held still, was a good boy. He made Father proud. Maybe when he got Home he could rest. Maybe Father would let him alone.

The ropes bit into his skin, and Leon winced. He’d be bleeding by the end of the video. That was the point. That was always the point.

“Open your mouth,” Damien ordered when he was satisfied.

Leon hesitated for a brief second before he obeyed. Damien fit the ball gag into his mouth, his jaw already aching from abuse, and as Leon bit down he imagined it was Damien’s fingers.

But he had to make Father happy.

“Good boy,” Damien said with a sharp smile.

Leon hated him.

Damien slicked up his fingers, and Leon winced and tensed as he did some cursory, minimum, and clinical prep.

Then he shoved him down to the floor.

Leon groaned, lying there, unable to stand on his own due to the ropes.

“Rolling in 3… 2…” one of the shadowy figures said.

Damien walked over to Leon, careful not to kneel down or put his face in the shot as he arranged Leon face down against the cold floor.

Leon unfocused his eyes on the floor, trying to go somewhere else, to drift, but it still burned and brought tears to his eyes when Damien slid into him and started to fuck him.

He supposed that was a good thing. Crying made a better picture, or so Damien had said.

Hours.

Hours and hours.

The end product wouldn’t be nearly that long, but Leon was stuck for hours.

Various positions, various  _ people _ . He only knew Damien; the rest came out of the shadows and returned to there when they were done.

They got fucking come in his hair. That was a bitch to wash out.

It ended. Hours later. Ages later. An eternity later.

Father came to get him.

Father didn’t intend to let him be.

“A reward,” Father said when he chained him up in the training room. So no whipping then. That was… something. Leon didn’t know if he could take that today.

Everything hurt. His body ached. Father left him on the ground when he was finished, and if it weren’t for the fact that he felt like the walls were going to collapse in on him and suffocate him, he probably would have stayed there.

But he couldn’t.

He pushed himself up and found clothes to get him to the shower. The water never got hot; he could barely even feel it as he scrubbed his skin raw.

He didn’t know he was crying until a hand on his chin made him jump and the face of the boy it belonged to was blurry.

“Kid, you’re going to catch a cold,” Rastin said gently.

“It won’t come  _ out _ ,” Leon whispered.

“Shhh,” Rastin murmured and then stepped into the freezing cold water with him to work on his hair.

Leon shuddered and tried to stay standing. He should have been helping- he should have been doing…  _ something _ . It was all he could do not to fall down.

Rastin reached around him and turned off the water, picking him up and carrying him out of the shower to wrap him in a towel. “It’s over now,” he said quietly.

Leon shuddered and then wrapped his arms around him and clung to him, crying.

Rastin hugged him back, rubbing his back gently, careful of the lines where the ropes had bitten into his skin. Careful of the places where Sylas had dragged his nails across his back. “Shh; it’s over now,” Rastin assured, holding the thirteen year old boy close to him.

Leon pulled back to look at him with dull eyes. “It’s never over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
